Nobody's Perfect
by gleek-44
Summary: This is a story about Kurt and Blaine and what happened before, during, and after "The Breakup." It's my version of events that caused the breakup, how they dealt with it, and the aftermath of the situation.
1. Everyone Makes Mistakes

CHAPTER ONE

BLAINE

Blaine was sitting in his room, alone, wondering what to do with his night. His Skype date with Kurt had been cut off because Kurt and Rachel were going out with some people from NYADA. He was happy that Kurt was having fun in New York, but Blaine couldn't help but feel lonely. He grabbed his computer and logged onto Facebook to see who all was online.

As he opened the home page, he saw he had a new friend request. He clicked on the friends icon and looked to see who it was. It was from a boy named Eli C. He didn't know who this Eli person was, but he seemed cute in his picture, and Blaine was always open to making new friends. He clicked accept and almost immediately he saw a message window pop up from the boy.

Eli: _Hello there. You're probably wondering who I am._

Blaine: _Yeah, kind of. Do you know me somehow?_

Eli: _No. I was just looking at profiles and your pic looked cute I also saw you were gay…so am I._

Blaine: _Well, that's cool…where do you go to school?_

Eli: _I'm home schooled, but I'm thinking about going to Dalton Academy next year. Have you heard of it?_

Blaine: _Heard of it? I used to go there. Hey, would you like to go meet up somewhere? We could talk about Dalton…and being gay ;) _

Eli: _Sounds good to me. Meet me at Breadstix in 15 minutes?_

Blaine: _Sounds good. See you soon :D_

Blaine logged off of Facebook and looked down at his clothes. He had on a casual pair of Capri jeans, with a pink shirt and black bow-tie. He thought he looked pretty cute, so he didn't feel the need to change out of his clothes. He checked his hair, adding a little bit more gel to it, and then grabbed his wallet and keys. He headed down to his car and took the familiar route to Breadstix.

He got out of his car and stood there, waiting, not really sure who to expect. He hadn't been paying much attention to Eli's profile picture, so he hoped the boy would recognize him. He looked up at the sound of his name being called.

"Blaine, is that you?" came a voice Blaine had never heard before. He looked up to see a curly haired boy walking toward him. The boy almost looked like Kurt, other than having curly hair. Other than that, Eli and Kurt could be twins. Blaine let that thought slip his mind, though; he wasn't going to let thoughts of Kurt interrupt him tonight.

"Yeah," Blaine said, walking toward the boy, extending his hand as he reached the boy. "I'm Blaine. You must be Eli."

"That would be me!" Eli said, laughing softly. "Let's go get a table. I'm pretty hungry."

"All right," Blaine said, leading the boy into the restaurant and getting a table for them. He recognized it as the table he and Kurt usually sat at. He scolded himself internally for thinking of Kurt again. He knew that wherever Kurt was, he wasn't thinking of Blaine, so why should Blaine think of Kurt?

A waitress came over and took their orders, bringing out their drinks just a few minutes later. Blaine told her thanks and then turned to look at Eli. He wanted to get to know this guy better. He seemed like a nice enough person. Maybe they could even go out to Scandals after eating.

"Okay, Eli," he said, a small smile creeping up on his face, "other than my profile picture, why did you want to add me as a friend?"

"Well…" Eli said, chuckling slightly, "I was hoping to make some friends. I knew you already went to Dalton before. I know this kid named Sebastian who goes there now, and he went on and on about you and how gorgeous you were. I just knew I had to meet you."

"Well," Blaine said, "I'm glad he told you that. It's nice to meet someone like you. What are some of your interests?"

"I like to read and I'm into sports, but my main love is singing and dancing. I think I would die if I couldn't sing or dance anymore. It's my one true love in this world."

"I feel the exact same way," Blaine said, realizing how much they had in common. "I don't think I would make it if I couldn't sing or dance anymore. It's what I've always loved to do. Though, now I'm not so sure about everything."

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, just as the food was brought out to them. They had both ordered the same thing: Spaghetti with extra meatballs. It was the only thing Blaine ever ate here, and he thought it was cool that Eli liked it too. He took a bite of his food before looking up to see that Eli was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, I switched from Dalton to McKinley High to be with my boyfriend. But he's gone now, so it's not really worth it anymore…"

"You can always switch back," Eli said, winking at Blaine. "I mean, I'll be there and I'll need someone to help me out. It would be nice to know someone other than Sebastian when I go there."

Blaine liked the thought of going back to Dalton. They ate their food and continued talking about Dalton and all the fun Blaine had had there with his friends. He looked at the time and saw that it was already 10 p.m. He really wanted to head over to Scandals, knowing he still had his fake ID in his pocket, along with the one Kurt had used.

"Hey, do you wanna head over to Scandals?" Blaine asked, pulling out some money for the dinner.

"Sure, and don't even think about paying," Eli said. "I invited you here. I'm paying." He slipped the money into the bill folder, and set it aside. "Now let's get out of here. I've been to Scandals before and I must say that I can't wait to go again."

Two hours later, Blaine was drunk for the third time in his life. He knew it was a bad decision, but he didn't really care. He was having a good time, and there was nothing that would ruin this night. He didn't even think twice about letting Eli drive him home. Except when they got to the place, he realized he wasn't at his house; he was at Eli's.

KURT

Kurt was living his dream life in New York. It was still hard to grasp at the fact that his wonderful boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, had told him to go. If it weren't for him and his father getting in on it together, he wouldn't have been here for another year. Yet here he was, living in New York with his best friend, Rachel Berry, and working for Isabelle Klempt at Vogue. He would be reapplying for NYADA in December and would hopefully get in this time. He was the happiest boy alive right now.

He was always so busy with work that it was sometimes hard to make time for Blaine. He knew that he should try harder, but with everything he had going on, it was just too consuming. They had promised to make things work, but it seemed that it might be too hard to keep the relationship going with the distance. He tried to make all his Skype and phone dates, but it wasn't always easily attained. He felt bad for leaving Blaine alone like that, but it didn't matter anymore. It was too late for him to go back to Lima, and he was now making a life for himself.

He had just finished Skyping with Blaine, a little earlier than usual, because Rachel wanted him to go out with her and some of her friends. "Sorry, love," he said into the computer screen. "I'll see you tomorrow on Skype, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Talk to you tomorrow."

Kurt logged off and turned off the computer, then turned to Rachel. "Where are we going?" he asked pulling on his shoes and making sure his outfit looked okay. He had to make sure he was always dressed in cute ways in case someone from the magazine ever saw him out and about. He didn't want to make a big fashion no-no.

"Brody and his friends want to show us around New York," Rachel called back. "You game?"

"Of course. I would love to see what New York has to offer. I haven't had much time to look around."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Kurt had the time of his life that night. They went all over the place, and Kurt saw many things he had only imagined he would ever get to see. It was amazing how much more there was to New York when you took the time to look at everything. When they got back home, he looked at the time. It was 3:00 in the morning. He couldn't believe he had stayed out so late. It had been a wonderful night, though, so he couldn't complain. He went to sleep not having thought about Blaine since their conversation ended; it was almost as if Blaine didn't exist to Kurt anymore. At least not on this night.


	2. The Morning After

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone. I don't know who all read the first chapter, but I hope those who did liked it :) This is my first attempt at a Glee fanfic, so I would appreciate reviews. Let me know what I'm doing right and what I could work on improving :)

CHAPTER TWO

**BLAINE**

Blaine woke up the next day, curled up in bed with someone. He was having troubles remembering what had happened the night before, but thought he must obviously be in bed with Kurt. He couldn't remember Kurt coming back to Lima, and he knew that he hadn't gone to New York, so he was confused about what he was doing in bed with Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, rolling over in bed to look at his boyfriend. What he saw, though, was a face he knew wasn't Kurt's. He jumped out of the bed as fast as he could and then realized he was in just his boxers. He put his clothes on quickly and watched as the other boy stirred.

"Leaving so soon?" Eli asked, hopping out of bed and throwing his own clothes on as well. "Didn't you enjoy last night?"

"Umm…I-I gotta go," Blaine said, rushing out of the house. He realized that his car was still parked in the Breadstix parking lot, and he wasn't sure how far away from the place he was. He walked back up the stairs to find Eli smirking at him, having obviously realized the same thing. "Can you give me a ride to my car?" Blaine asked, wanting to get out of there soon.

"Sure, but first you have to have breakfast with me," Eli said, a flirtatious grin appearing on his face.

"I don't have time for this," Blaine said, thankful it was Saturday. He didn't know what he would do if he were missing school right now. "I have to go. I have to talk to my boyfriend soon on Skype. If I don't show, he'll know something is up."

"Calm down, Blaine," Eli said. "Besides, I thought your boyfriend left you? You said he wasn't here anymore…"

"He's in New York working at Vogue. He moved there on my insistence, and I can't believe I just did this. He kind of cheated on me last year and now I've _really _cheated on him now. I can't - I have to go, Eli. Please take me to my car."

"All right, chill out," Eli said, his smile disappearing. He didn't like the fact that Blaine was freaking out about his boyfriend. He hadn't seemed to care about the fact he had a boyfriend last night. It had been fun going out to Breadstix and Scandals with the former warbler, and Eli was a little depressed that Blaine didn't feel the same way.

Blaine hopped out of the car, not even saying thanks, when they reached Breadstix. He got in his car and made the long drive home, wondering how in the world he was going to tell Kurt about this, or even if he should. Kurt didn't really need to know, did he? He got on Skype at their scheduled time, and saw that Kurt wasn't on. This hurt him even more, and he had to somehow get through the weekend without talking to Kurt.

A couple hours later, he got a text from Kurt, explaining why he hadn't been on Skype earlier. Blaine read through the message quickly, and then tossed the phone aside. Reading the words made him feel justified in his actions last night, which made him feel even worse.

_Hey, love. Sorry. We didn't get in until late last night and I forgot all about our Skype date. I hope you understand. I won't be able to talk much until our phone date on Monday. I've got lots of plans this weekend. I love you, baby._

Blaine somehow made it through the weekend, not really sure what had happened with his time. On Monday, he got dressed and ready for school. After his last class, he got his usual phone call from Kurt, who was at work.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at the thought of talking to his boyfriend for the first time in a few days.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, sounding stressed. "Can you hold on a second? Isabelle has me answering the phones, and they are ringing like crazy."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, not liking that his call was being interrupted.

"Vogue Magazine, Isabelle Klempt's office."

"Kurt, it's still me."

"Sorry. It's so crazy busy here, you know. Oh, I have to take this call. It's one of the best gossips. I'll see you in a couple of weeks when you come down here, right?"

"Of course. Just two weeks away, I guess. I just miss seeing you, hugging you, doing…things...with you," Blaine said, sighing.

"I know, love. I miss it, too, but we'll see each other soon. I have to go, though," Kurt said. "I'm sorry. It's just so hectic."

"Yeah, I get it," Blaine said. "I love you," he said, but all he got in response was a dial tone. He headed for the choir room, knowing he would get some peace and quiet there. He wasn't really sure what he would do in there, but he really needed to be alone right now. He didn't like that Kurt wasn't able to make enough time for Blaine anymore, and it hurt Blaine that this was happening.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and went onto Facebook. He went down his news feed until he found one name he was looking for in particular. He clicked on Eli's profile and 'poked' him. It was just seconds later when he got two messages from Eli.

Eli: _Hey there, sexy._

Eli: _Want to come over?_

Blaine stood up and walked out of the choir room, knowing right then and there where he needed to go. He walked out of the school and started driving, letting his car lead him to a place he had only ever been to once before.

**KURT**

Kurt didn't have to work until later the next day, so he took the opportunity to sleep in. He needed as much sleep as possible after staying out until 3:00 the morning before. He didn't wake up until 1:00 in the afternoon, stretching and looking at the time. It wasn't until he saw his computer that he realized he was supposed to Skype Blaine that day at 11:00; that was two hours ago. He quickly grabbed his phone and shot out a quick text.

_Hey, love. Sorry. We didn't get in until late last night and I forgot all about our Skype date. I hope you understand. I won't be able to talk much until our phone date on Monday. I've got lots of plans this weekend. I love you, baby._

He hit send and waited, a little surprised that he didn't get a message back. He felt bad for missing this date, but at the same time it wasn't like he had cheated or anything. Blaine should be texting him back; it worried Kurt a bit that he wasn't getting a message back. He shook the thought from his mind and then got up and ready for work.

He usually didn't have to work on the weekends, but he was helping Isabelle come up with another great idea for Anna. They didn't have any ideas at that moment in time, so they were going to have to brainstorm all weekend. They had to have it in by Monday night at 5:00, so they would have to work hard all weekend to finish it. By the time Monday came, he was exhausted. He walked in to work and looked at the time, realizing it was time to call Blaine.

"Hi Kurt," he heard come from the other line after just one ring.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, sounding stressed. He was in charge of the phones, and now they were going off like crazy. "Can you hold on a second? Isabelle has me answering the phones, and they are ringing like crazy."

"Yeah, sure."

"Vogue Magazine, Isabelle Klempt's office."

"Kurt, it's still me."

"Sorry. It's so crazy busy here, you know. Oh, I have to take this call. It's one of the best gossips. I'll see you in a couple of weeks when you come down here, right?"

"Of course. Just two weeks away, I guess. I just miss seeing you, hugging you, doing…things…with you," Blaine said, sighing.

"I know, love. I miss it, too, but we'll see each other soon. I have to go, though," Kurt said. "I'm sorry. It's just so hectic."

"Yeah, I get it," Blaine said. "I love you."

Kurt didn't hear the last line, having already hung up the phone. He needed to answer the other calls. He knew this wasn't the best way to keep a relationship healthy, but it was so hard to keep his job and relationship at the same time. He tried his hardest, but it was still a hard thing to do.

When he was finally off work, he headed back home, bumping into somebody in the street. He looked up and was about to apologize, when he noticed who it was. It was a person he hadn't seen in quite a while now: Chandler.


	3. Honesty is the Best Policy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, sadly. Ryan Murphy and FOX do. I wish I was Ryan Murphy..._

**Author's Note: Well, I don't know if people are liking this or not, but since I have the first five chapters written, I figured I would just upload the rest of them and then get to working on the next ones :) I try to update as frequently as possible! Hope anybody who is reading this likes the next three chapters!  
**

CHAPTER THREE

**BLAINE**

Blaine parked his car in the free garage, knowing he would only have one week before his car would end up being towed from the place. He practically ran into the building and up to one of the desks. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed his credit card, glad to see there was no line here. He really hoped he would be able to book a last minute flight out of here, and quickly. He had to see Kurt as soon as possible.

"I need a ticket to New York, the soonest available, please," Blaine said, smiling at the lady behind the desk. She seemed nice enough and she smiled back at him.

"All right. The next flight leaves in one hour. Is that the only bag you will be taking with you?" she asked, looking at his carryon bag. He had packed a pair of pajamas in his car, never knowing if he would need to leave on a moment's notice. He wanted to be ready for whatever came up.

"Yes. This is it," he said, looking at her. "I'll take the ticket, also. One hour is wonderful."

"Okay. It's in coach, and it will be $150 please." Blaine handed over the card, knowing his parents wouldn't care. They were both fairly rich, being surgeons and all, and they didn't really care about what Blaine did with his credit card. It was one of the nice things about his parents. The only downside was that they were almost never home.

"Here's your ticket. You'll be boarding at Gate F, just down the hall. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you," Blaine said heading down to the place she instructed. He waited until they called for the boarding and went to the plane. He got stuck in a middle seat because he had booked so late, but it was all worth it. In just a couple of hours, he would be with Kurt and all would be well; or as well as it could be. He knew what he was going there for, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Two hours later, he landed in New York and hailed a taxi, taking it to the place Kurt had told him about. He knew that he shared the place was Rachel, and he was kind of hoping that Rachel would be out for the night, so he and Kurt could have the apartment to themselves. He really wanted some alone time with Kurt, but he didn't know how likely that would be.

When the cab pulled up, Blaine paid him was a wad of cash, and then practically ran up to the door. He was excited to be here and it was almost too exciting for him. He wanted to see Kurt and just hug him and kiss him. He rang the doorbell and waited, having bought a bouquet of flowers from a vender on the street corner, and hiding behind it. When Kurt answered the door, he moved the flowers to the side and showed his face.

**KURT**

"Chandler, it's so nice to see you!" Kurt said, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Hi Kurt," Chandler said, smiling widely and sounding very enthused. "I knew we were both going to New York, but I didn't know we would run into each other."

"Yeah. How are you? How's NYU treating you?"

"Oh, it's awesome. What about you? How's NYADA?"

"Well, I didn't actually get in," Kurt said, sounding a little sad. He always felt sad when he admitted he didn't get into NYADA. "But I do have a great job. I'm working at Vogue with Isabelle Klempt."

"Oh my gosh! No way! You must tell me all about it sometime. I have to run, but we'll have to catch up. I still have your number if I can text you again…"

"Of course! I'll look forward to your text. I hope we can catch up sometime soon. Nice to see you!"

Kurt was smiling the rest of the way home, not having expected to run into chandler. He knew it was wrong, and that he shouldn't have been talking to him, but it was all innocent. It was like when he had texted him last year. Blaine had freaked out about nothing; Chandler and Kurt were just friends, nothing more. He knew this and Chandler knew this, so why couldn't Blaine understand that?

Kurt made his way back to the house, knowing Finn and Rachel would both be there. Finn had showed up unexpectedly over the weekend, telling Rachel all about how he had dropped out of Boot Camp. He had accidentally shot himself, which had freaked Kurt out a lot. It had taken a lot of reassurances that Finn was okay to calm him down. He knew that Rachel wanted to take Finn to Callbacks tonight with Kurt and Brody, and Kurt was looking forward to this.

Kurt eventually got ready for the night and had to explain to Finn why he had to dress up to go out to Callbacks. When they were getting ready to leave, the doorbell rang. Kurt wondered who it could be, since only a few people knew where they lived. He figured it was probably just Brody, though. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a big bouquet of flowers. When they moved, Blaine appeared out from behind them.

**BLAINE**

"Surprise!" he said, passing the flowers over to Kurt, who had a shocked look on his face. He hadn't been expecting Blaine for at least two weeks, and it was amazing to see him there now.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, excitedly. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for two weeks."

"I know, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to come see you." With that, Blaine gave Kurt a nice kiss on the lips, but was soon pulled away when Rachel ran over to him.

"Blaine it's so good to see you," she said, throwing her arms around him. He smiled, and hugged her back, looking up and seeing Finn standing behind her.

"It's nice to see you too, Rachel," Blaine said happily. "Finn, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Army."

"Yeah, long story," Finn said, shaking Blaine's hand. "It's nice to see you, though."

"You too. Were you getting ready to go out?" he asked, noticing they were all kind of dressed up. They also all had their jackets on.

"Yes, we're going to Callbacks. It's a karaoke bar where all the NYADA students go to sing. Please say you'll come!" Kurt said, looping his arm through Blaine's. He couldn't hide his excitement over seeing his boyfriend there with him.

"Of course," Blaine said. "Let's go!"

When they got to the bar, Blaine and Kurt found a table to sit at while Finn and Rachel went to order drinks. He looked around at everything before turning to Kurt, who was talking to him.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked. "You seem kind of out of it right now."

"Oh yeah," Blaine said. "Everything's fine. I got stuck in the middle on the flight since I booked last minute."

"Well, I, for one, am glad you did. It's our first date in New York!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, trying to hide his emotions. He needed to tell Kurt about Eli, but he wasn't sure how. He also knew that right now wasn't the time or place to do it. He looked up to see Finn walking towards them without Rachel. He was about to ask where she was when he saw her on the stage with some boy Blaine had never met before.

"Who's that?" he asked Finn.

"His name is Brody," Finn said, a hint of jealousy in his tone. "They're going to sing a duet."

"I see," Blaine said, listening as Rachel and this Brody guy sang "Give Your Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato. They were amazing on stage, he had to admit, though it was a little strange to see her singing with him rather than with Finn. They came back over to the table when they were done, and Rachel tried to encourage Kurt to go up on stage.

"It's amazing up there, you guys. You have to sing," she said, obviously very happy about what she had experienced.

"No way," Kurt said. "I can't risk making a Page 6. I can see the headline right now. 'Fashion Intern at Vogue sings at NYADA bar without warming up.' It would be horrible."

"I have a song I'd like to sing," Blaine said, wanting to sing a special song to Kurt.

"Sure, just go talk to Pascel at the piano," Brody said, smiling.

Blaine made his way over and the guy, Pascel, agreed to let him play the piano himself. He sat down, not sure how this would all pan out, but knowing what he had to do. He looked at the crowd and then spoke to them.

"Hi everyone. I want to sing a song that's very special to me. This is a song that I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life. So, Kurt, this is for you."

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

By this time, Blaine already had tears in his eyes. Thinking of all the memories of him and Kurt was too much. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to hook up with Eli, and now he had probably ruined the one good thing in his life.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be my teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your hear racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

When he finished singing, he was greeted by a round of applause. He looked over at Kurt and saw that he had a serious look on his face. Blaine's heart broke even more at this. The two couples departed and started the walk back to Kurt and Rachel's apartment. As Finn and Rachel walked on ahead, Blaine and Kurt held back to talk to each other.

"So that was an emotional song," Kurt said.

"Yeah. I've just missed you a lot," Blaine said, not sure what else to say to that.

"I miss you too," Kurt said, and then changing the subject. "Please stop pretending there's nothing wrong."

"I was with someone…"


	4. So Why Does It Hurt So Much?

CHAPTER FOUR

**KURT**

As Blaine's words sank in, Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He could see that Blaine had tears in his eyes as well, but that didn't matter right now. All Kurt could think about was how Blaine had sent him to New York, and then had proceeded to cheat on him. He was wondering if that was the reason Blaine had sent him away.

"I am so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt just stared at him like he was crazy. Did he really think that a little apology would make this all go away?

"Who was it? Was it Sebastian?"

"No, it wasn't Sebastian," Blaine said.

"Then who was it?" Kurt was very insistent. He needed to know who Blaine was with. It wasn't like Blaine to do this, and Kurt couldn't believe this was happening right now. He felt like he was literally dying.

"Who it was doesn't matter, Kurt! It was a mistake. It was just a hook-up; it didn't mean anything."

"Why Blaine?"

"I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there. And I was lonely. And I'm…I'm really sorry."

"You don't think that I've been lonely? You don't think that I've had temptations? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awful."

Kurt thought about what had happened just a few hours earlier. He had had every temptation to follow Chandler wherever he was going and talk to him then and there. He knew it was wrong, though, and so he had let Chandler go. He couldn't believe that this was happening; it was all too hard to believe.

Kurt ran off and didn't speak to Blaine for the rest of the night. The two couples both went to bed not talking ,which made for an awkward night. Kurt woke up early the next day and went into the living room, sitting on a chair and waiting, hoping Blaine would come out soon. He heard someone walking and looked up, surprised to see Finn there.

"You scared me," Finn said, not expecting Kurt to be out there.

"Well, I was waiting for someone to come out, but I was hoping it would be Blaine," Kurt said, his voice sad and soft. It was evident he had been crying for a while. "You can't just run away you know."

"I have to get out of here. I can't be here anymore. Now come give me a hug before I leave."

Kurt got up and hugged Finn, asking if he wanted Kurt to tell Rachel anything.

"No. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Okay. Bye."

Rachel woke up later and left without saying anything to Kurt. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk, and she had classes to get to. Eventually, Blaine woke up and came out into the living room. Kurt knew this would be an awkward conversation, but it was one that needed to happen. He couldn't let Blaine off the hook so easily. It wasn't Kurt's fault Blaine had been such an idiot and cheated on Kurt. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, until Blaine finally spoke up.

"I have to go home soon."

"Sweet," Kurt said, unemotionally. He really didn't want to talk to Blaine right now. In fact, he wanted Blaine to leave right then and there. He couldn't say that without sounding mean, though.

"Kurt, listen -" Blaine started.

"No, Blaine, you listen," Kurt said, interrupting Blaine, and not caring that he sounded angry. "You did the same thing you got mad at me for last year, except you took it further. You said I cheated when I was texting Chandler, and yet you go and SLEEP with someone else? What did you think, Blaine? Did you think we would just be able to get over it like that? Did you really think that this would be something we could get over that easily?"

"Kurt, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Were you drinking?"

"What?"

"When you met this guy, were you drinking?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he added me on Facebook, and we went out to eat at Breadstix. When we finished at Breadstix, we headed over to Scandals and we got drunk. When I woke up, I thought I was with you, and when I saw it wasn't you, I left right away."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine had arranged to meet this guy out there, after meeting him on Facebook. Blaine had said it was just a hookup, but this did not seem like just a hookup to Kurt. It seemed like much more than just a hookup.

"So," Kurt said, the angry tears welling up in his eyes, "you met this guy on Facebook. Then you just decided, 'Hey let's grab a bite to eat and go for drinks,' did you?"

"Kurt, you don't get it! You left me alone that night. You had your big important date with Rachel and her NYADA friends, so you couldn't be bothered to talk to me. Then you forgot about our Skype date the next day, and that just made me feel worse. So yes, I'm sorry that this happened. But this is not all my fault."

"Blaine! We went through this last night! Just because I'm not there all the time and you can't always talk to me, doesn't mean you get to cheat on me. You're being so stupid."

"Yeah, that's me, the stupid gay kid," Blaine said, grabbing his bag and heading over to the door. "I'm sorry Kurt. I get that you can't forgive me, but you could try to be a little nicer. You obviously only care about yourself, though."

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said, but Blaine was already out the door. Kurt curled up into a little ball on his chair, crying his eyes out more now. He wasn't sure what he could do any more. There wasn't really anything he could do. He got up and showered and got ready for work. He didn't want to go to work today, but he knew he had to.

**BLAINE**

Blaine headed to the airport with his ticket home. He had booked a two-way trip when he had been in Lima, and now he wanted to go home. His plane would be leaving in a half an hour and he needed to get there before boarding was closed up. He had hailed a cab and was now approaching the airport. He paid the cabbie and then went into the airport, reaching his gate right as they were calling the final boarding call for it.

"Here you go," the lady said, checking his ticket and handing it back to him. "Enjoy your flight."

He nodded at her and headed to his seat, which was by the window this time. When he got back to Lima, he went to the parking garage and got his car, and then made his way to McKinley High. School was almost over, but he still wanted to make it to Glee practice. It was the one thing that would keep him sane while he was there.

He walked in to find Finn sitting alone in the classroom, and he walked in and started talking to the boy.

"I didn't get a chance to see you before you left," Blaine said, looking at Finn.

"Yeah, I left pretty early," Finn said. "Why did you do that to him?" he asked, not giving Blaine a chance to say anything else.

"I don't know," he said, sitting down and shrugging. He honestly didn't have a good reason. He was really sad about what was happening, and he hoped that he would be able to fix it. He was about to make a call when everybody came into the room and hugged Finn, except for the new kids. They seemed a little lost as to who he was.

Mr. Schuester came in shortly after and announced that they needed to pick out a musical to do. Blaine looked over the list, not really caring what they did. He wasn't sure if he would even be auditioning for a part in the play anyway. When Finn suggested "Grease" though, Blaine looked up. He thought that was a great idea.

After Glee, Blaine pulled his phone out and made the call he had been wanting to make earlier. "Hello, Roses For You flower shop? Yes, I need an arrangement sent to Vogue's office in New York City. I would like the note to say, 'Kurt I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. XOXO,' and I would like it on a card that shows a person in a doghouse if you have a card like that. Great, here's my credit card number," he said, reading off the number and security code. He smiled, hoping this would get to Kurt and make him feel better, not knowing that Kurt would just throw the note away and pretend like it hadn't been sent at all.

**KURT**

When he got to work, he went through the motions, trying to not let anybody in on anything. Later in the day, a delivery arrived for him. It was another bouquet of flowers with a note attached. He read the note, holding it in his hands for a few minutes.

_Kurt, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. XOXO_ _Blaine _

There was a picture of a person in a doghouse, which was exactly where Blaine was right now. Normally, Kurt would find this funny, but given the circumstances, he couldn't find any humor in it whatsoever. He was still looking at the note when one of his coworkers walked up to him.

"Ooh either someone is really crushing on you or someone is making up for something horrible."

"The latter," Kurt replied. "But this isn't going to help much."

"Well, Isabelle is calling us to a meeting in her office. If you want to go on a binge shopping trip, I could cover for you."

"No, that's fine. I'll be okay," Kurt said, giving a weak smile. He knew this was true. He had been through much worse and he would be okay. It would all be okay.


	5. Consequences

**Author's Note: So this is a really short chapter, but I didn't want to bring Blaine's parents in until later. You'll see why ;) But yeah, my next chapter should be much longer! **

CHAPTER FIVE

**BLAINE**

Blaine wasn't really sure how he had survived the last two weeks. He seemed to just be going through the motions, not really paying much attention to anyone or anything. He had tried sending texts to Kurt and calling him, but they were always ignored. He scrolled through his phone, looking at the most recent texts he had sent.

_Kurt come on, it's been two weeks now. You have to talk to me sometime._

_Kurt you are being ridiculous. How long is it going to take for you to realize that I messed up and I am really sorry._

_Fine Kurt. If that is the way you want to be, I'll stop trying to talk to you. You obviously don't want to try to work things out, so I'm not going to bother trying, either. Have a nice life._

This last text had been rather harsh, and he had just sent it about an hour ago. He was therefore surprised when his phone vibrated and he saw Kurt's picture on it. He had a new text from his boyfriend, or was it ex now?, so he opened it up to read it.

_Blaine you hurt me. You hurt me really bad. I need time to think. I will talk to you when I am ready. I am coming back to Lima in a couple of days to see my parents. Maybe if I'm up to it, we could meet. I'll let you know. Bye._

Blaine read the text, and suddenly his world seemed to be radiating with happiness. He couldn't believe that Kurt might actually be agreeing to meet with him. He hadn't been expecting this to happen, at least not anytime soon, so he couldn't help but keep smiling. Nothing could ruin his day, nothing at all. He headed home and saw a car parked in the driveway. His parents were home from their business trip; he would have to tell them about what he did. Maybe his day wasn't going to get better after all.

**KURT**

Kurt was sitting in the apartment with Rachel, both enjoying a day off from work and classes. It seemed like the last two weeks had taken forever, and Kurt couldn't wait to get home to see his family. Rachel had agreed to come with him for a visit, but she would be doing her own thing when they got to Lima. He heard his phone go off again and groaned loudly.

"Why does he keep texting me?" he asked Rachel.

"Because he wants to talk to you," she said in her know-it-all tone of voice. "You need to talk to him, Kurt. You can't avoid him forever. I flew back to Lima right after Finn did so we could talk. You are being childish by not talking to him."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and went to the restroom. He left his phone laying on the couch, but when he came back it was on the floor next to Rachel. He looked at her as she tried to act innocent, and then realized she must have done something.

"What did you do Rachel?" he asked, walking quickly over and picking up his phone.

"I didn't do anything bad," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Just something that should have been done long ago. I would check your outbox if I were you."

Kurt hurriedly went to his messages and checked on the last one sent. His face contorted with horror and rage at what he read. He turned to Rachel, and read the text out loud, his voice getting higher and higher with every word.

_Blaine you hurt me. You hurt me really bad. I need time to think. I will talk to you when I am ready. I am coming back to Lima in a couple of days to see my parents. Maybe if I'm up to it, we could meet. I'll let you know. Bye._

"Rachel! What were you thinking! Now he probably has his hopes up that I'm going to talk to him. I didn't even want him to know I was coming to Lima. I was going there to talk to my dad and Carole about what happened and get their advice on things. You might have just ruined everything!"

"Oh just calm down, won't you? Maybe it will all work out for the better. We'll just have to wait and see."

Kurt stormed out of the apartment, angry tears filling his eyes. He couldn't believe Rachel had stooped so low; yet at the same time, he was glad she did. He didn't have enough courage to text Blaine and talk to him, but he had to admit that he really missed his boyfriend right now.


	6. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! Also, thanks for the two people who favorited, and the 11 who followed! Means a lot to me :)**

CHAPTER SIX

**KURT**

Kurt had made it safely back to Lima, even though the flight had been rather long. He didn't like flying very much, so he was grateful when the plane finally landed. He had wanted to surprise his dad and Carole, so Finn had agreed to pick him up from the airport. He grabbed his bags and headed over to where his brother was waiting for him.

"Hey, little bro," Finn said, smiling and pulling Kurt in for a hug. "How are things going?"

"Hi, Finn," Kurt said, hugging his brother back, but not really smiling. "As good as I could hope for, I guess. I'm still mad at Rachel, though. How are things for you and the New Directions?"

"Things are awesome. We're working on the musical right now. We're doing _Grease_. Why are you mad at Rachel?" he asked, picking up one of Kurt's bags and walking to the doors. He was ready to head home, wanting to see Burt's and his mom's reactions when Kurt showed up.

Kurt picked up his other bag and caught up with Finn before answering him. He waited until they were in the car and driving before he went into details about why he was upset with her.

"She took my phone and texted Blaine. I didn't want to talk to Blaine. She said I would think about seeing him since I would be here. Now he probably has his hopes up and if I don't do it, he'll be crushed. I don't know what to do."

"That explains why he's been happier the last couple of days. He's been really torn up about all of this, Kurt. You really should give him a chance to talk to you. Really sit down and talk through things. Maybe even get your dad, my mom, and his parents involved."

Kurt didn't say anything back to Finn. He was thinking about what Finn had said; and much as he didn't want to admit it, he agreed with everything Finn said.

**BLAINE**

Blaine had told his parents the story about him and Kurt. At first, they had been upset about what had happened; however, when he explained why he did it, they told him it would be okay. They told him he and Kurt needed to talk and they would be there if he wanted them to be. He hugged and thanked them and hen headed to school.

He was hoping today would be a good day. It was the day Kurt was supposed to get into town, and he kept his phone close by him, waiting for a text message from his boyfriend. He wasn't sure when, or even if, he would get a message. He knew that Kurt would want to be with his family, but he was still hoping to get a message from him that day.

The day passed by really slowly, even during Glee club. He was too busy thinking about Kurt to really pay much attention to what was going on. At the end of Glee, he almost didn't hear Finn say his name. It wasn't until Finn walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder that he turned around.

"Oh, hi Finn," Blaine said, smiling as honestly as possible. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, Blaine," Finn said, pointing to the chairs. Finn and Blaine walked over and sat down across from each other. "Kurt wanted me to talk to you for him."

Blaine looked up at this, his smile becoming more sincere. "Wh-what did he want you to tell me?"

"He said to invite you over for dinner tonight," Finn said, smiling at the look on Blaine's face. His smile kept growing, which made Finn happy. He had missed Blaine's smiling face. "Oh, and he said to invite your parents over."

Blaine's smile disappeared from his face. Kurt had never met his parents; they were always away on business. How was this going to work? There was something he had never told Kurt about his parents, and now he would find out along with all of his family.

"Umm, okay," Blaine said, trying to smile but failing. "What time do you want us to come over?"

"He said around 6. And he asked if you could bring dessert."

"Of course. My dad loves to cook."

"Wonderful. I'll see you at 6 then."

"See you."

Blaine walked slowly out to his car, calling his parents on the way. "Dad, Kurt wants me to come over for dinner…and he wants me to bring my parents with me."

**KURT**

Kurt had thought about everything Finn had said as he pulled up to the house. Finn walked into the house with him, knowing that Burt and Carole would be home for the day. When he walked in, the first thing Burt said was, "Don't you have Glee practice today?"

"Yeah, but not until later," Finn said, smiling. "And don't look so upset. You might have been wanting to be alone with my mom today, but I have an even better surprise than that."

"Really? Cause I don't know what's better than that."

"Come on in," he called out the door, and Kurt walked in, dropping his bags down. Burt and Carole both jumped up from the couch and running over to Kurt. Burt enveloped him in a big, rib-breaking hug. He hadn't seen his son since he had moved to New York, and he hadn't been expecting to see him today.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you, dad," Kurt said, laughing. "Do you think you can put me down though? You're crushing me."

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm just happy to see you." There were tears in his eyes, and he didn't know what to think. He was happy to see his son, but also a little confused as to why he was there. He had a feeling there was something more to it.

"Dad, Carole, I need to talk to you," he said, confirming Burt's fears. "It's kind of serious and I need your opinion on what to do. Can we go talk please?"

"Sure, hon," Carole said, putting her arms around him. "Let's go sit down and talk."

"I'm gonna go now," Finn said. "I just came here to see the looks on your faces. I wanted to be in on the surprise."

"Thanks, buddy," Burt said, hugging Finn before he left. "Okay, Kurt, start talking," he said when he sat down on the other side of Kurt on the couch. "What's going on?"

Kurt launched into the story. He told about how awesome New York was, and how he loved his job at Vogue. He talked about how he didn't always have time for Blaine, but he tried his hardest. He talked about running into Chandler and agreeing to meet up with him later, though it never happened. He talked about Blaine surprising him with a visit, and their night at Callbacks. Then he got into the hard part, and the tears started filling up his eyes. He told them about how Blaine admitted to cheating on him, saying he was lonely and it was Kurt's fault. He told them about their fight before Blaine left, and how Blaine was all torn up about it. He told them he still loved Blaine, and he didn't know what to do.

"Kurt, look at me," Burt said, pulling Kurt closer to him. "Do you really still love him? Would you do anything for him? Do you think you can forgive him?"

"Yes, dad I still love him. He's the love of my life. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. It's been hard these last two weeks. I just don't know if I can put this past me."

"Well, son, I think you need to talk to him. Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

"That's what Finn suggested. He also said I should invite his parents over, too. I've never met them, though, so I don't know…"

"Yes, do it. But call Finn and tell him to tell Blaine. You don't need to talk to him until tonight."

"Okay, dad. Thank you," Kurt said, wiping away the tears and pulling his phone out. He texted Finn, asking him to tell Blaine about their plans and to be there around 6.

Then he sat around the house, trying to find something to do to keep his mind busy until 6 o'clock. When he heard the doorbell, he braced himself and walked over to the door, opening it, shocked at what he saw.

**BLAINE**

Blaine wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He kept pacing back and forth in his living room, wishing that time would stop. He didn't know if he would be able to go through with this, and he just wanted time to stop or slow down. It seemed that it only just went faster, though. Before he knew it, it was 5:30 and it was time to go. His dad picked up the cheesecake he had made. Blaine had told him that cheesecake was Kurt's favorite dessert.

As they drove to the house, they stayed in silence. Blaine didn't think he could handle talking. He felt like he was going to throw up, and talking would just intensify that feeling. When they finally pulled up to the house, Blaine got out with his parents and made the walk up to the door with them. He rang the doorbell and waited for it to open. When he saw Kurt's face, he could tell he was shocked. It took him a minute, but then he was able to speak.

"Kurt," Blaine said, nervousness in his voice. "I'd like you to meet my parents. This is David and Bryan, also known as dad and pops."

**Author's Note: Haha. You like? I wanted to bring David and Bryan in here from The New Normal, and what better way than having them be Kurt's dads? (: I like it…I hope you guys do xD 3**


	7. Supper and Songs

**Thanks to the three people who reviewed: Annabelle Graceton, Sarahamanda, and OhsnapitsMacie.**

**Thanks to the three who favorited: Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed, marbletai and quall339.**

**Thanks to all my followers: Annabelle Graceton, ChrisColferFan101, Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed, I Am Adorkable, Lady Luna Riddle, Sarahamanda, ShootingFirework, TheFutureMrKarofsky, The Girl Who Loved Tom Brady, cmitc41, cmtodd79, gleefreak102, marloumau, sevsdominatrix, OhsnapitsMacie, **

**You all make my day brighter (: Also, if you have any ideas or something/someone you would want to see in the story, let me know and I'll try my hardest to make it happen! I'll update as often as possible, which could be multiple chapters a day because I love writing this story. Much love!**

**And to clear up any confusion: David is dad, Bryan is pops. And David is the birth father cause he looks so much like Blaine (:**

**Geri**

CHAPTER SEVEN

**KURT**

Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine had never mentioned that he had two dads. Kurt didn't mind, of course, it was just a shock to see that Blaine came from a different kind of family, like Kurt. If he would have known this before, he would have been ecstatic. He looked at Bryan and smiled, holding out his hand to both men and inviting them in. He really loved Bryan's sense of fashion; it mirrored Kurt's own sense.

"Hello, I'm Kurt," he said, after shaking their hands. He ushered them into the living room, where his family was waiting. "This is my dad, Burt," he said, pointing at Burt, "my step-brother Finn, and his mom, Carole." The three in the room stood up and shook everybody's hands.

"I'm David," David said, "and this is my husband, Bryan. It's so nice to finally meet you. Blaine talks about you guys all the time."

Blaine's face turned red as he turned to his parents. "Dad, stop," he said, almost in a whining voice. David just put a hand on his shoulder. It was then that he realized he was still holding the cheesecake.

"Oh, here's dessert. Blaine said cheesecake was your favorite, Kurt, and I make quite a nice cheesecake if I do say so myself."

"Thank you," Kurt said, taking it from him and heading to the kitchen. "Blaine, can you come in here for a minute please. We need to talk."

**BLAINE**

Blaine was very embarrassed by what his parents were saying about him. He was a little worried about leaving them alone with Kurt's family, but he was ecstatic that Kurt wanted to talk to him alone. He wasn't sure what Kurt wanted to talk about, but being alone with him would hopefully be a good thing. He followed Kurt into the kitchen and closed the door.

"So, umm, what did you think of my dads?" Blaine asked as a way to break the ice.

"They seem nice," Kurt said, his smile fading. "Why didn't you tell me you had two dads? That's kind of something you should bring up in a year and a half of dating, don't you think?"

"Well, I just never really thought it mattered. I mean…there wasn't a good time to tell you, so I thought I would just bring it up when you wanted to meet them. They travel a lot, though, so it was hard for you to meet them."

"Blaine -" Kurt said then stopped. He wasn't going to get into a fight here. "Okay, well I like them. They seem really nice. Just no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay. Kurt, I'm really sorry. About everything."

"Not now, Blaine. Let's go through dinner first, and then we'll talk."

Blaine nodded and helped Kurt get everything set up for dinner. Kurt had made spaghetti, as it was easy to make in bulk and it was a good food for first meetings, at least he thought so. When they had finished everything, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand for the first time in a while. Blaine smiled, looking at their intertwined fingers.

"Dinner's ready," they said at the same time, chuckling a bit and then going back to the kitchen. They sat across from each other at the table. David sat next to Blaine, Bryan next to David, Finn sat next to Kurt, and Burt and Carole took opposite ends.

"Bon apetit," Kurt said, filling his plate with food and then passing it around the table.

**KURT**

As dinner progressed, Kurt could tell that Burt was really getting along with David. He was glad that his dad and Blaine's dad could get along so well. Kurt was currently in a deep discussion with Bryan about his job at Vogue; Bryan also worked in the fashion world, so it was easy to talk to him.

"So, Kurt, how did you get your job at Vogue?" Bryan asked, fascinated with Kurt and his fashion sense.

"Well, when I got to New York, I realized I would have to do something to fill my time until I could reapply for NYADA. After music, my other biggest interest is fashion. I just took a chance and applied, and Isabelle Klempt loved me. She hired me on the spot. It was one of the best days of my life."

"One of the best, huh? What was the best?"

Kurt had a feeling Bryan already knew the answer to that, and Kurt could feel his face turning red. He didn't want to say it out loud, because it wasn't the right time; not while he and Blaine were still fighting. He knew he couldn't avoid the question forever, though.

"Well, I guess the best day was when I met Blaine," he said, looking down at his plate. He eventually looked up and saw David and Bryan looking at each other and smiling. They had obviously planned out a way for Kurt to bring this up.

Carole turned to Finn. "Finn, do you think you could run to the store. There's a few things I need for our congressional tour that starts tomorrow. I'll give you some money."

"Well, sure, I guess," Finn said, sighing. He knew when he wasn't wanted in the house, so he took the money from her and a list and headed out the door. When Carole came back to the kitchen, she sat down and Burt started the conversation.

"Okay, here we go. Time to lay everything out on the table. You two need to talk everything out, and we're here to make sure nothing gets said or done that you will regret. Got it?"

Kurt just looked horrified as he listened to his father's words and looked across the table at Blaine; he had the same look on his face. It was clear neither of them was looking forward to this.

**BLAINE**

Blaine had enjoyed supper very much. He could tell that Kurt and his pops were getting along well, which he liked. He also liked that his dad and Burt seemed to be getting along well. When the announcement was made that they would be discussing things with the parents in the room, he was a little worried. He didn't know how well this would work, and he didn't want to embarrass himself or have Kurt do the same. He decided to suck it up, though, and started the conversation.

"Well, I guess this is all my fault, so I should start," he said, looking at Kurt. "Kurt, I don't know what all to say. I've told you I was sorry a million times, but obviously it doesn't matter how sorry I am."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said. "How could you think that just saying sorry would make this better! Blaine, you lost all my trust by cheating on me. How am I supposed to just accept your apology and think everything is okay?"

The adults in the room didn't step in just yet. They knew the boys would have to get through the arguing part first, they were just there to make sure things didn't escalate. They sat back in their chairs and listened to what had to be said, hoping things would be able to resolve themselves.

"Kurt, I know that saying sorry isn't enough," he said. "I'll prove to you how sorry I am, you just have to give me a chance. Listen, I have a song to sing to you." He went to the living room and came back moments later with a guitar in his hands. He began playing a tune to an old song.

_Spending all my nights, all my money, goin' out on the town_

_Doin' anything just to get you off of my mind _

_But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again_

_And tryin' to forget you is just a waste of time_

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you_

_All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado_

_Tryin' to keep up a smile that hides the tears_

_But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again_

_How I wish to God that you were here_

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you_

_Now that I put it all together_

_Give me the chance to make you see_

_Have you used up all the love in your heart?_

_Nothing left for me, is there nothing left for me?_

_Baby come back, any kind of fool cold see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong and I just can't live without you._

By the time Blaine finished, there were tears in both his and Kurt's eyes.

**KURT**

"Blaine, that was touching," Kurt said, wiping his eyes. "However, I have a song for you. It won't be as touching, but it explains precisely how I am feeling right now. Just so you know."

Blaine had a bad feeling he knew which song he was talking about, and soon when Kurt was singing, he found out he was right. He put his head in his hands and listened to Kurt singing.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you, feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, of what you did with him_

_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_Baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same?_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

_I can't resist_

_Before you go tell me this:_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was he worth this?_

_No… no, no, no…_

_You should've said, "No," you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, of what you did with him_

_Would get back to me (get back to me)_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me._

Kurt looked at everybody, tears in his eyes, before running out of the kitchen and breaking down into sobs in the living room. He wanted to take Blaine back so badly, but it still hurt. When he felt arms around them, he could tell immediately whose they were, but he didn't fight them off. For once, he let Blaine hold him while he cried, because he knew that he needed them in that moment. He needed Blaine more than anything else in the world.

**The songs are "Baby Come Back" by Hall & Oates, and "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift. I chose them because I wish they would both sing these on Glee. There are others I would like to hear too, like "White Horse" by Taylor Swift or "Who Knew" by Pink. (:**


	8. Making Up Isn't So Hard To Do

**You guys are amazing. Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad you all like it…there should be a little bit of happiness in this chapter, but don't worry…there will be lots of drama in the future and lots more of Bravid, too. They will eventually have more time to shine 3 And FYI, watching the episode "Dance With Somebody" while writing a kinda sad fic is not the best idea :'(**

CHAPTER EIGHT

**BLAINE**

When Blaine saw Kurt run out of the kitchen, the only instinct he had was to run after him. He could tell that my dads and his parents were hoping for this, as none of them seemed to move from their spots. He grabbed him in a hug, and was surprised when he didn't push away from me. He kept him in his arms until he was able to calm down, and they eventually made their way to the couch, Blaine's arm still wrapped around Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Blaine, I need you. My heart hurts because you aren't there anymore. I just - I just don't know how to move past this. It's like it's the only thing I can think about anymore. Every time I think about calling you, or texting you, all I can see is you sleeping with another man."

"I know there's no way for me to fix this entirely," Blaine said, tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't sure what to feel right now. He was happy that Kurt was talking to him, but at the same time he felt horrible about what had happened between them. "Kurt, if you don't mind, there's another song I'd like to sing you."

"Blaine, when have I _ever _minded you singing to me? You know I love your voice."

Blaine smiled at this and went back into the kitchen to grab his guitar. When he got there, his dads wanted to know how everything was going. He sat down and launched into everything that had just gone down.

**KURT**

Kurt decided that the truth needed to be told. He needed Blaine to know how he felt about him. It was true that he needed him in his life; he was broken without Blaine. But how could he just forgive and forget about what Blaine had done? Blaine had slept with another man, and it had ripped Kurt apart. He knew if he was ever able to get over it, it would take a really long time.

Kurt laughed when Blaine had gone into the kitchen. He couldn't believe Blaine had had to ask if he could sing to Kurt. Why would Kurt mind? Even if they were fighting, he still loved the sound of Blaine's voice. When Blaine had been singing "Baby Come Back" earlier, Kurt had smiled a bit because he had missed the way Blaine sounded when he sang.

When Blaine was in the kitchen for quite a long time, Kurt started to get worried. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to find out. He walked over to the door and heard one of Blaine's dads, possibly Bryan, talking.

"Blaine, are you sure it's wise for you two to talk alone? Don't you want one of us in there with you to make sure nothing happens." Kurt could hear the worry in Bryan's voice. He obviously thought Kurt would do something to Blaine or vice versa.

"I think it will be okay," Blaine said. Kurt could practically see him rolling his eyes, which Blaine had done. "I don't think he's going to become a psycho killer because we're talking."

"Okay…well, just know we're all right here if you need us."

"Will do, but I gotta go. Kurt's waiting for me."

Kurt realized Blaine was heading towards the living room, so he quickly and quietly made his way over to the couch and sat in the same spot he had been there before. When Blaine reappeared, Kurt smiled up at him. "Ready to sing?"

**BLAINE**

Blaine couldn't believe my dads. They were way too worried about what might happen if they weren't right there with us. Honestly, he thought they might just want to hear everything. They could be two of the nosiest people ever, and sometimes it really irked him off. He loved them to death, but still…they needed to take chill pills every once in a while.

Blaine grabbed his guitar, gave his dads a kiss on the cheek and headed back out to the living room. He found Kurt sitting in the same spot on the couch, and went to sit down next to him. "Ready to sing?" Kurt had asked.

"Of course," Blaine said, smiling back. He made a mental picture of Kurt in that moment, since he hadn't seen him smile in a while and he didn't know when he would see that again. He started strumming out a tune, and then eventually began to sing.

_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame,_

_It's you or is it me?_

_And all the words we never say come out and now we're all ashamed_

_And there's no sense in playing games, when you've done all you can do_

_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? _

_We had the chance to make it._

_Now it's over, it's over. It can't be over._

_I wish that I could take it back, but it's over._

_I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. _

_I cry, I cry. I'm shaking from the pain that's in my head,_

_I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away the life I've led_

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die._

_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it._

_Now it's over, it's over. It can't be over._

_I wish that I could take it back._

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever._

_You're breaking my hear, you're breaking my heart._

_Don't tell me that we will never be together._

_We could be over and over, we could be forever._

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever._

_You're breaking my hear, you're breaking my heart._

_Don't tell me that we will never be together._

_We could be over and over, we could be forever._

_It's not over. It's not over, it's never over,_

_Unless you let it take you, it's not over._

_It's not over, it's not over,_

_Unless you let it break you. It's not over._

Once again Blaine and Kurt had tears in their eyes. Kurt knew that Blaine was singing from his heart with all those words, and he knew they were right. It wasn't over; it wouldn't be over unless he let it be, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

**KURT**

Kurt listened to the song, and when Blaine was finished, he walked over to him. He saw the kitchen door was open, and he could tell their parents were watching but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and drew him in for a passionate kiss. He heard clapping from behind them, which caused him to turn red.

"Okay, you can all go back to the kitchen now," he called over to them, and he heard chuckling and then the door closed. "Now, where were we?" he asked, pulling Blaine toward him again.

"Blaine, I love you so much. I'm not giving you up. We'll figure out a way for this to work, I promise. Why don't we just start over."

"Starting over works for me, Kurt. I'm just glad you still love me. I love you too, by the way. Anyway, if we are starting over, we better stop kissing. Here, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 17 years old, I'm a senior at William McKinley High School, and I have 2 gay dads."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's introduction and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm 18 years old, I work at Vogue and share an apartment with Rachel Berry in New York. I'm applying to NYADA in December, I have a dad, a step mom, and a stepbrother."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt Hummel. What do you say we go back to the kitchen and get some dessert."

"Well, we could do that," Kurt said, a mischievous grin on his face. "I mean, I do love cheesecake. Or, if you want, we can go up to my room and I can show you how I like to make up."

"The second one, definitely the second one," Blaine said, and Kurt led him up the stairs and to his room. They didn't reappear until an hour later, and made their way back down to the kitchen. They walked in and sat down and acted like nothing happened. They weren't fooling anyone, though. It was obvious to their parents what had happened, and they couldn't be happier.

**Haha, I will let your minds wander as to what actually happened in Kurt's room ;-) Told you this would be a happier chapter, but just wait a bit and you'll have some more drama to add to this story. I can't let them be **_**too **_**happy ;-)** **Oh, and the song I used is "It's Not Over" by Secondhand Serenade. I absolutely love that song and thought it fit perfectly here 3**


	9. My Two Dads

CHAPTER NINE

**BLAINE**

Blaine and his dads had left an hour later, after helping the Hummel-Hudsons finish off the cheesecake and having an interesting conversation. Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop smiling at each other during dessert, and it was clear they were both very happy to be back together. It was hard for Blaine to have to leave, but he had school the next day, so he had to head out.

When he got to his room, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text towards Kurt, telling him exactly how he felt. He was glad to be back with Kurt again, and he couldn't wait until tomorrow night to see him again. He also wanted to know when Kurt had to go back to New York, so he would know how much time he had left with his boyfriend.

_Hey babe. I'm so glad we could work things out. My life was horrible without you for those two weeks. I love you more than anything in the world. I can't wait to see you again. When do you go back to New York? I wanna get as much time with you as possible._

He waited patiently, and was surprised when his phone went off just a few short minutes later. He smiled as he saw Kurt's name on his screen; it was something he hadn't seen there in a long time. He flipped open the phone and read the text.

_Hi, love. I'm happy we made up, too. I love you the most. We'll see each other tomorrow night, and I'm here till Monday, so that gives us another 4 days together. Consider yourself my prisoner all weekend. Love you 3_

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he read this. He liked the thought of being Kurt's prisoner for the entire weekend. He didn't know what it would entail, but he didn't mind finding out. He shot a quick text back before getting ready for bed.

_Well, now you've got me excited. I'm not sure if you love me the most, though. We might have to fight that one out. Good night my love. Sweet dreams. I love you more 3_

Blaine grabbed his pajamas and headed to the shower, taking an extra long one and humming to himself the entire time. When he stepped out of the shower, finally, he got dressed and went to his room. He picked up his phone and saw he had a new message from Kurt. He clicked on read, and smiled as he read it.

_Hmm…well I think after what we did earlier, you would know I'm good at getting you excited. ;-) That should be an interesting fight, by the way. Good night, handsome. Sweet dreams. Love you the most 3_

He put his phone on his bedside table after setting an alarm to wake him up for school the next day, and then he drifted off to sleep, having peaceful dreams about Kurt the whole night.

**KURT**

Kurt had a nice talk with his family after the Andersons left, and he was happy that everything was going good between him and Blaine. He was also happy to know they had a few days to be together before he had to go back to New York. He knew it would be even harder this time, but knowing he and Blaine were together again would make it better.

When he had finished texting Blaine, he took a quick shower and put on his pajamas before crawling into bed. He hadn't mentioned it to Blaine, wanting it to be a surprise to him and everyone else, but he had arranged with Finn to show up to Glee practice tomorrow. They were working on a set list for Sectionals for the day, rather than focusing on the musical, and he wanted to see everybody.

He hadn't seen Tina in a long time, and she was the one person he really wanted to see, aside from Blaine. When his alarm woke him up the next morning, he hurriedly dressed and got ready so he could leave with Finn. He was going to sit in the school all day and try to come up with songs the New Directions could sing for sectionals. He didn't know how much he would get done, but he was going to try.

It seemed like a really boring day until it came time for Glee. When everybody started filing into the classroom, he could hear excited shrieks. Tina ran up and grabbed him into a hug. "Kurtie!" she squealed, picking him up and spinning him around. "I missed you so much!"

When Blaine came in, he could feel the tension in the room. Obviously everybody had heard about what had happened between the two of them, but nobody knew they had made up. Lucky for him, he had a song in mind that would express how he felt about this, and he was hoping Blaine would sing it with him as a duet. It was one of the few country songs Kurt actually liked, and it used to be his and Blaine's song, and the entire Glee club knew it.

"Blaine, would you come sing a song with me?" he said, whispering the name of the song in Blaine's ear when he got over to him.

**BLAINE**

As Blaine got ready for school, he thought about how long the day was going to be. He was even thinking about skipping Glee practice, because he didn't want to wait any longer than he absolutely needed to before he could see Kurt again. However, he knew he would be in deep trouble with Finn if he didn't show up, so he made his way to the room after his last class.

When he heard Tina squeal, he was wondering what it was all about. Then he saw Kurt standing there, and he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't been expecting this at all. He knew he would get to see Kurt later that day, but not at Glee practice. It was just like old times. When Kurt asked Blaine to sing a song with him, he couldn't say no, especially when Kurt whispered the name of the song in his ear.

Blaine started the song off, the way he always did when they sang it together, and Kurt came in during the chorus.

_**Blaine: **__Dancing in the dark, middle of the night_

_Taking your heart and holding it tight_

_Emotional touch, touching my skin_

_And asking you to do _

_What you've been doing all over again_

_**Kurt: **__Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go?_

_**Both: **__It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_**Kurt: **__Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

_**Blaine: **__Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_**Both: **__it's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

"Well, so everyone here knows," Blaine said, "Kurt and I have made up and we are now dating again."

Blaine felt his ears vibrate at all the shouting going on around him. He figured the people would be happy, but not that happy. Before he knew it, they were being swooped up in a round of hugs, and Glee practice officially began.

**KURT**

Kurt smiled as everyone enveloped himself and Blaine in hugs. He was so glad to be back here with the remaining members of Glee. He couldn't believe he had graduated and all that he was missing out on. He really did miss all his friends and all the singing he did, but he loved living in New York and working at Vogue more. He hugged everyone there, even the new members, and then took a seat next to Blaine during the session.

When Glee practice was over (finally), he took Blaine's hand and led him out the door. "Come on, I'm riding with you. Take me wherever you want. I'm in your control for the rest of the day."

Blaine smiled and raised his eyebrows at Kurt, liking the way that sounded. He opened the door for Kurt, who got into Blaine's car, and held Blaine's hand as they drove. He didn't know where they were going, but right now he didn't care.

"Well, see, I'm glad you said that," Blaine said finally as they pulled to a stop. "I had plans to kidnap you anyway. I have a special date planned out for us, and I think you will enjoy it."

Kurt looked at the building they were parked in front of and smiled. He hadn't been here for a few months now, having avoided it for a little bit of time when he was having troubles with some people. He stepped out and made his way to the entrance to the Lima Bean.

"I like where this is going Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and heading to the Lima Bean. As they sat down with their coffee orders, someone came up to their table and took a seat next to Blaine.

"Well hello sexy," the boy said. Kurt didn't recognize him, and he had a bad feeling he knew who it was. He couldn't bring himself to think that, though. He could be wrong; maybe this guy had just mistaken Blaine for someone else. When the boy finally noticed Kurt, his smile faded. "Oh, this must be the boy you couldn't stop talking about when we were doing - well, you know what we were doing."

Kurt's face went completely white and he ran out the door, not wanting to hear anymore. It was much too soon for this to be happening, and he didn't know what else to do. So he sat in his boyfriend's car and waited for him to come out, hoping it would be fairly quickly, or else there would be more hell for Blaine to pay.

**BLAINE**

Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. No sooner had he and Kurt sat down to enjoy their coffee, than someone Blaine had never wanted to see again came over to their table. Eli was still not very good looking compared to Kurt, but that was the least of Blaine's worries right now. He watched Kurt run out the door and quickly followed him out there, not even giving Eli the time of day.

He ran over to his car and found Kurt sitting in it, a death grip attached to his cup of coffee. He got in the car and took one of Kurt's hands in his own. He had to pry it off the cup, but it didn't take much effort. He took the hand in his and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, I am so sorry," he said, fear in his eyes. He didn't want this to break the two of them up again. "If I would have known Eli was going to be there, I wouldn't have brought you here. I'm really sorry, Kurt. Are you okay?" he asked seeing the new look on Kurt's face.

"His name is Eli," Kurt choked out, biting back his tears. He didn't want to cry anymore. "You never told me his name before…you know, he wasn't very pretty looking."

"I know, Kurt. I know. I'm sorry. Please, please, please don't leave me again."

"Blaine, it's fine," Kurt said finally, looking up at Blaine. "I know you didn't plan this out. I just need a little bit of time to get past this. I love you Blaine, I won't leave you again, this is just a little too much too soon."

"I get it. Do you wanna go home? We can go to my house if you want. Although, I don't know how comfortable you are with my dads, having just met them and all."

"I'd love to," Kurt said, perking instantly. "Bryan is such an amazing person, and he has such a good fashion sense. David seems like a nice guy, too. I can tell he's your biological father. You look and act just like him. It's kind of creepy how much Bryan and me look alike though. It's like he's me in the future."

"Okay, somebody's had a little too much of crazy today," Blaine said, chuckling a bit, just glad that Kurt was in a good mood. "Let's go have a nice conversation with my dads."

**KURT**

When they reached the house, Kurt walked in after Blaine opened the door for him. He stepped inside and went to sit in the living room. He took a seat in one of the big chairs, seeing as Bryan and David were already on the couch.

"Well, look at the two lovebirds," Bryan said, smiling up at them and turning the TV off. "What brings you two over here?"

"We just thought we could have a nice little chat with you," Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt in the same chair, and wrapping his arms around him.

"Anything special you wanted to talk about?" David asked. He was always very much invested in his son's life. He was also very overprotective of his son. "Anything we need to know about? You guys aren't getting married are you?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Dad calm down," Blaine said, laughing at the look on David's face. He had a look of sheer terror on. "We aren't getting married anytime soon. We just barely got back together. Kurt just wanted to get to know you two better, since he just barely met you and everything."

"Well, of course," Bryan said, all too happy. He loved meeting new people, especially people who were in love with Blaine. "Where should we start? Perhaps with embarrassing photos of Blaine. No, let's start with the beginning. Would you like to know how we decided to have little Blaine here?"

Blaine groaned, but Kurt's face lit up like a light. He couldn't be more excited for this. "I would love to hear how you decided you wanted to have Blaine. I mean, I want to have kids in the future, so any advice you give would be wonderful."

He regretted the words the instant he said them, feeling David's eyes staring down at him. "Dad, stop it," Blaine said, shooting a warning glance his way. "I think it's wonderful you want to have kids. You would make an excellent father, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt mouthed, looking over at the two men on the couch. He didn't want to offend them in anyway, so he just kept his mouth shut as Bryan launched into the story of how Blaine came to be.

"Well," Bryan started, "we knew we wanted to have kids, we just didn't know when. It happened when I brought home a little onesie I had bought at the store. David was a little upset with me…"

"A little?" David interjected. "We had said no baby clothes."

"Oh hush, you," Bryan said, gently pushing David, before giving him a slight peck on the lips. "Anyway…it took him a little bit of time, but he warmed up to the idea of having a kid, also. We met with a counselor and she gave us a website where we could view potential surrogates. When we found Goldie, we knew she was the right person. She was just so perfect for us. We still keep in touch with her, but she lives in California still, and we live here. But yes, that's how little Blaine came to be. And in case you hadn't figured it out, David is the biological father."

"He already figured that out," Blaine piped up. "Hard not to, when I look so much like him."

"Yes, well, do you have any questions about this, Kurt?" Bryan asked. David glared at Bryan, not wanting to talk about this with his son and his boyfriend. "David, seriously, lighten up. They are practically adults. Our little Blainey's graduating this year. It's better they hear things from us than from other people."

"I guess," David said, sighing. "I just don't like to see him grow up." He had a tear in his eye, and Bryan grabbed his hand in his own.

"Don't worry, dad," Blaine piped up. "I'll always be your little boy."

Kurt smiled at this and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. He only pulled away when he saw the glare coming at him from David's direction. Obviously, it was still too soon for that. He blushed red and looked away, not wanting to see those eyes on him anymore.

When the night was over, Kurt asked if he could stay the night. Blaine and Bryan agreed, although David was a little hesitant. He came around in the end, though, so Kurt walked up to Blaine's room, and they snuggled up close together.

"Good night, love. I had a great day today," Kurt said.

"Me too, Kurt. Me too."

And with that, the two of them fell asleep snuggled into each other's arms and dreaming peacefully throughout the night. What seemed like just moments later, Kurt's phone went off. He looked and saw who it was calling him. It was his dad, and when Kurt answered, he could tell he was angry. Kurt had forgotten to call. Well, this night just went from amazing to horrible in 2.5 seconds.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I wanted to show some more of Bryan and David in it, cause I love them so much. I think I'm gonna pick up the pace a bit, though, and move on to Kurt getting ready to leave in the next chapter 3 I do see this going pretty far, though…hope you all like it! Oh, and the song this time was "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. One of my faves. I'm going to try for one song each chapter now if you guys don't mind (-:**


	10. Family Fights

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! It means a lot to me (-: Sorry if this one is a little long. The next one will be too, probably. This will go through this day and the next one goes through the weekend and Kurt going back to New York. Anyway, here you go (-:**

CHAPTER TEN

**KURT**

Kurt was in deep trouble. He had been so in the moment with Blaine and talking to his dads, that he had forgot to call home and let his dad know that he was staying the night at Blaine's. His dad was freaking out because he had gone to tell Kurt goodbye and he wasn't there. Kurt had woken Blaine up and made him drive him home right away. It was 5 in the morning, and he needed to tell his parents goodbye before they left for Washington D.C. again.

"Sorry, Blaine," Kurt sighed in the car. "I completely forgot to call and then I forgot they were leaving today. Thanks for taking me home."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt," Blaine said, chuckling a bit. "You worry way too much. It's fine. I don't want you to miss telling your parents goodbye."

"Thanks," Kurt said as they pulled in the driveway. "I guess I'll see you later. I might come to Glee practice again today. Finn said they were doing more practice for _Grease _and I'd love to see that."

"All right. I'll see you later."

Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine put his hands behind Kurt's head and held him there for a minute, deepening the kiss. By the time Kurt pulled away, he was smiling and out of breath.

"You still take my breath away, Blaine Warbler," Kurt said, using Blaine's old nickname from when he was at Dalton.

"I love you, Kurt. See you later."

"Okay, love you more."

Kurt stepped out of the car before Blaine could argue, and ran up to his house. When he walked in, his dad and Carole were waiting for him, and boy did they look pissed. He braced himself for the worst of it as he closed the door behind him.

**BLAINE**

Blaine couldn't help but laugh when Kurt woke him up that morning. They had both forgotten that Kurt didn't call his dad and tell him he was at Blaine's. It wasn't that his dad would care, it was just that he was way too overprotective and worrisome. Blaine was sure this was where Kurt got his own worrisome personality from.

"Let's go," Blaine said, when Kurt explained the situation. "Come on, I'll take you home. What time is it anyway?"

"Five. I'm sorry babe."

"'S fine."

By the time they got to the house, Kurt was still worried about Blaine having to get up and drive him over there. When Kurt leaned in to kiss him, Blaine pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, hoping to show Kurt that he really didn't mind. It wasn't that big of a deal to him, and he could care less about the fact that he had to wake up an hour earlier than he usually did.

He laughed as Kurt said "love you more" and then jumped out of the car quickly. This weekend would be very interesting if this was how he was going to fight. It was a dirty trick, but Blaine found it funny. He went back home and told his dads where he was. They didn't like him leaving like that without saying anything, especially David. He was the worrier.

"Where did you go?" David said, the moment Blaine walked through the door. "What was so important that you had to leave at 5 in the morning?"

"Dad, seriously," Blaine said, agitated. "I took Kurt home. He forgot to call his dad last night and so Burt was worried. He and Carole are leaving today, too, so Kurt had to go home and tell them bye and I'm guessing he's getting yelled at right now."

"Kind of like what's going to happen to you right now," David said, raising his voice.

"What is your problem?" Blaine said, also raising his voice. His dad wasn't usually like this.

"My problem is that you don't just leave the house without telling us. You know how worried I get! I don't want you to leave here unless you say you are leaving."

"Yeah, well I guess I just got used to it, seeing as you and pops are always gone."

Blaine regretted the words the instant they came out of his mouth. He sometimes lost his temper, but never with his parents. They were always there for him, and it was so unlike him to do this. He wasn't surprised when his dad just walked out of the room. Blaine walked up to his room and slammed the door, crawling back under his covers to try to get a little more sleep.

**KURT**

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Burt said, the moment that Kurt had sat down on the couch. "You know better than to just stay over at someone's house and not tell us about it!"

"Dad, calm down," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I was at Blaine's. It isn't that big of a deal. We fell asleep and I forgot to call. I'm sorry."

"Sorry is right. And don't roll your eyes at me. You may be 18 and just visiting, but you don't just stay out all night without telling us."

"Oh my gosh, Dad. Can you just calm down, please? I'm here. I'm safe. Give it a rest!"

"I will not give it a rest. This isn't going to happen again. I don't want you staying at Blaine's while we are gone, do you understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me! You can't tell me what to do anymore, dad!"

"You wanna bet? Finn, come down here."

Finn came down the stairs. He had heard the yelling, but he didn't want to interrupt. He looked from Burt and his mom to Kurt, who was on the couch looking angrier than Finn had ever seen him.

"If Kurt isn't home every night by 11, call us. Got it?"

"Umm…sure?" Finn said, phrasing it as a question. Kurt screamed, then went up to his room and slammed the door. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he was very familiar with.

**BLAINE**

Blaine couldn't believe his dad was freaking out so badly about this. He got dressed and ready for school and then found both his dads in the kitchen. He walked up to David and looked him straight in the eye.

"I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for school, so you don't worry about where I am for the next eight hours."

"Blaine Zachary Anderson, do not speak to your father like that." He was surprised to hear Bryan talking to him like this. "Your father was worried because you don't leave that early. I figured you were just taking Kurt back home, but that doesn't change things. And you don't get to speak to us like that, do you understand?"

"Whatever," Blaine said, heading out of the kitchen.

"Blaine, we are not done talking. Get back in here."

"I have to go to school."

"If you don't get back in here right now, you won't be seeing Kurt all weekend." Bryan knew this would make him come back. Blaine threw his book bag down and went back to the kitchen. He crossed his arms and waited for one of them to say something.

"I am sick and tired of your attitude, Blaine. Ever since you met Kurt and got involved in Glee at McKinley, you've been nothing but a jerk. I think they are both bad influences on you, and if you can't shape up, you will drop out of Glee and you and Kurt won't date anymore."

Blaine couldn't say anything. He just stared at his pops in shock. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. How could his dads even think about making him quit Glee? And making him break up with Kurt? That was ridiculous. He grabbed his book bag and slammed the door behind him. As he got to the car, his phone went off and he saw it was from Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said, changing from angry to happy almost instantly. "Were your parents hard on you?"

"Hard on me?" Kurt said, scoffing. "My dad said I can't stay at your house while they are gone. He even has Finn practically babysitting me. One night of forgetting to call, and this happens."

"I'm sorry babe," Blaine said. "My parents flipped out too."

"What? Why? You didn't do anything."

"Because I left this morning to take you home without telling them. You know my dad, he's a worrier. You could see that last night. Then I kind of yelled at him and told him he needed to chill out. I also kind of said that I was used to leaving without telling them, cause he and pops are never home."

"Blaine, you didn't! I know they aren't there, but still."

"I know, Kurt, but I was just so pissed off. They are always trying to control my life. Then I went and told my dad, in a pissy way, that I was leaving for school so he wouldn't worry about me while I was gone for 8 hours, and my pops sort of lost it. He said if my attitude didn't change, he would make me drop out of Glee and make me break up with you."

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would he say that?"

"He thinks that you're a bad influence, along with Glee club at McKinley. I have a bad feeling he wants to send me back to Dalton."

"Oh, hell no," Kurt said. "I'm on my way to your house, can you wait for me there? I'll give you a ride to school."

"Of course. See you soon."

**KURT**

Kurt picked Blaine up and made his way to the school after picking him up. They were both still upset, but they calmed down a bit when their song came on the radio. "Feel up for singing with me?" he asked, and Blaine nodded. Kurt started off, just like he always did.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Under estimated, look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean, (you're so mean)_

_When you talk (when you talk)_

_About yourself, you are wrong_

_Change the voices (change the voices)_

_In your head (in your head)_

_Make them like you instead_

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_The whole world stared so I swallowed the fear,_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in lying and we try, try, try_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_(why do I do that?)_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

By the time the song was over, they were at the school and already parked. They kissed one more time, before holding hands and walking up to the school. Kurt wasn't really sure what he would do all day that day, but it didn't matter. He had had a nice time with Blaine in the car, and he couldn't think of a better way to start his day after a fight with his parents.

**BLAINE**

Blaine went through all his classes, wanting the day to be over. He just wanted to see Kurt again. He had a song from _Grease_ he wanted to sing today, even if it wasn't his own song. Finn had already agreed to let him sing it, anyway, though, so it all worked out. By the time Glee rolled around, he was super excited.

He went down to the auditorium and found Kurt sitting in the front row with Finn. They smiled at each other, and then Blaine turned to Finn, who nodded at him.

"Okay, I have a song I'm going to sing from _Grease. _I hope everyone's okay with that before we start rehearsals?"

The group nodded and he took to the stage and then called Kurt to the stage. "Come up here, please, Kurt. This song is for you. It's how I was feeling while we were apart, and I really want to sing it to you now."

Kurt looked at Finn who smiled at him, and then he made his way to the stage. He let Blaine help him up there and took a seat on a stool while Blaine began to sing.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know,_

_There's just no getting over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see_

_There's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my live aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",_

_My heart is saying "don't let go"_

_Hold on to the end, _

_That's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm not in my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you _

Kurt grabbed Blaine up in a hug when he finished the song and kissed him there in front of everyone. He could hear applause in the crowd, and he laughed. The rest of the day went without a hitch, and when it came time for Kurt to go home, he brought Blaine with him, and they stayed the night there. Because after all, Burt hadn't said Blaine couldn't stay at their house.

**Songs are "Perfect" by Pink, and "Hopelessly Devoted to You" from **_**Grease**_**, sung by Olivia Newton-John. Hope you guys liked this chapter (-:**


	11. Family Issues

**Sorry it's been so long guys. I had a severe case of writer's block trying to figure out what to do with this chapter. Sorry if it's not the greatest. I will try to keep updating more regularly now! I should have the next two to three chapters up today, hopefully! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome!**

**BLAINE**

The next day, Blaine woke up and made his way home. He had a feeling his dads wouldn't be too happy with him, but he didn't really care. He had had an amazing time with Kurt, and now he was going to get to spend the weekend with him. He didn't care what happened at home; nothing was going to ruin his weekend with Kurt.

He tried to be quiet as he made his way into his house, but there was always that damn squeaky floorboard in the middle of the hallway. When he walked into the living room, he saw his dads sitting on the couch watching TV. Neither of them seemed to notice he had come in. He walked over and saw they were both asleep, and ran up to his room to quickly avoid their detection. He celebrated when he got up there before hopping into the shower and changing. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been that his dads had been asleep.

When he was finished getting ready, he headed back downstairs, the smell of eggs and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He knew that his pops must at least be up, since he seemed to be cooking breakfast. His dad never cooked, since he wasn't the greatest chef in the world. When he came into the kitchen, his dads were both there and they looked at him and smirked.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Bryan asked slyly.

"Uh-yeah, I slept really well. Like a baby, I guess," Blaine replied, not sure where this conversation was heading.

"Well, I guess Kurt must be a fun cuddler then," David added, looking at his son sternly before quickly smiling. "Next time you want to stay the night somewhere, just call or text us okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that dad. Sorry pops."

"It's all right. Don't let it happen again," David said. "Now what are your plans for this evening?"

"Umm…I dunno. Kurt and I are going on a date, but I'm not sure what exactly we're doing. We're going to hang out all weekend since he has to go back to New York on Sunday night. Why?"

"Just wondering. Oh, Goldie and Shania are coming over tonight, so I thought you might want to introduce Kurt to your 'mother' and 'sister'."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine said excitedly. "Gotta go back upstairs and tell Kurt the good news!"

**KURT**

After Blaine had left, Kurt had forced himself to get out of bed. It wasn't something he really wanted to do, but he knew he needed to get ready. Knowing Blaine, and himself, they would be spending literally every moment of the weekend together before Kurt had to head back to New York. He eventually sat up and got the energy to head out to the shower. When he walked into the hallway, he ran into Finn, who was also apparently up early on weekends.

"Hey little bro. I know that Blaine was here last night," Finn said, trying to hide a laugh. He was supposed to be stern with Kurt, it was just too hard to do.

"Yeah, and?" Kurt said, annoyed now.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know that I know. I'm not going to tell my mom or Burt. Your dad said that you couldn't stay over at Blaine's; he said nothing about Blaine staying here. You remind me of me, little bro."

"Thanks…big bro," Kurt said, chuckling a little. "Umm…I'm gonna go now. I need to shower."

He sidled past Finn and into the bathroom, thinking about how awkward that conversation was. He was definitely not the type to talk to Finn about his relationship with Blaine, especially when he had once had a crush on Finn. Even thinking about those times brought back bad memories for him; they brought back the time that Finn had used 'faggy' to describe everything about Kurt's decoration choices. He shook it out of his head and hopped into the shower. When he was finished and dressed, he walked back to his room and heard his phone buzzing. He walked over to it and saw he had a text from Blaine. What the message said, however, completely shocked Kurt and he didn't know how to respond.

_Tonight we're having dinner at my house. My surrogate mother and her daughter are coming over for dinner and I want you to meet them. I'm so excited! See you in a little bit love 3 (:_

**BLAINE**

Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt would react to this news. He didn't think about that when he sent the message. Now that he hadn't gotten a message back in a while, however, he was beginning to get worried. He pulled out his phone and sent another quick message Kurt's way.

_Kurtie, are you okay? You haven't responded since my last text._

After a few minutes, Blaine felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it, hitting 'read' and then reading the message.

_Sorry. That just really shocked me. I didn't know you kept in touch with them still. Of course I'll meet them, though. If they are important to you, they are important to me. 3 Be there soon, love._

Blaine smiled as he read the text and headed down the stairs. He needed to tell his dads that Kurt was up for it. As he headed down the stairs, he heard talking.

"Do you really think we should tell him at dinner, with Kurt here?" David's voice came through the closed kitchen door.

"Yes, we should. That way Kurt is here for him. If we tell him alone, he will feel attacked. We are doing the right thing, honey," Bryan replied. "Trust me."

"Okay. I do trust you, baby. We will tell him tonight with everyone there. I hope he understands."

"He will. Don't worry."

Blaine ran back up to his room and burst into tears. He knew what this was: his parents were getting divorced.

**KURT**

Kurt received another text just as he was about to leave his house. He saw it was from Blaine, so he opened it and read it as he walked out to his car.

_Kurt, hurry. I need you right now. Just come in when you get here and come up to my room. We need to talk. HURRY!_

Kurt got a sudden panicky feeling in his chest. It wasn't good that Blaine wanted to talk and quickly. The whole way over, all Kurt could think about was Blaine was breaking up with him. He knew he couldn't go through that again. When he pulled into the driveway, he shut his car off and ran as fast as he could up to Blaine's room. He knocked once before opening the door, and saw Blaine bawling on his bed. Kurt went over and scooped him up into his arms, wiping his tears, and rubbing his back.

"Shh. Shh. Blaine, it's okay. I'm here now. Stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

"My parents are getting divorced!" Blaine managed to say before the dam broke again and more tears started falling.


	12. Family Dinner

**Here's another chapter! Two in one day! Yay! Hope you guys like this one. (: **

**CHAPTER 12**

**KURT**

Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine had just said. There was no way Bryan and David could be getting a divorce. They seemed to be so in love; none of this made sense to him. He looked at Blaine, who had finally stopped crying, and pulled him up to his chest, with his arms still wrapped around him.

"Tell me what happened, Blaine. How did they tell you?"

"T-tell me? Tell me wh-what?"

"That they were getting divorced. How did your dads tell you?"

"They didn't tell me…"

"What? Blaine! Then how do you know they are getting divorced?"

"I overheard them talking. They were arguing about telling me something. My dad wanted to tell me when I was alone, but pops said it would be better if you were there for support. He said that way I wouldn't feel attacked."

"When are they telling us? Now or later?"

"At dinner…with Goldie and Shania."

"Don't you think if they were getting divorced, they would leave the other two out of it? Did you ask why your 'mom' and 'sister' are coming over tonight?"

"I guess - I guess I didn't. You're right. They wouldn't announce that in front of her. But what could they need to tell me then?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and saw it click into place in Blaine's head.

"Oh My God!" he screamed, jumping off the bed. "They want another baby!"

**BLAINE**

Blaine couldn't stop smiling when the gears finally kicked into place. He had always wanted a little brother or sister. Sure, he had Cooper, but Coop was so much older and they hardly ever saw each other. As he was thinking about this, he heard David call up to him.

"Blainey. We're heading to the store to get things for supper. Can you and Kurt work on cleaning the house and doing the dishes, please? We need 7 place settings - Cooper's coming tonight, too."

Before Blaine could say anything, he heard the door open and close. He turned back to Kurt and shrugged. "Looks like we're stuck cleaning. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, love. As long as I'm spending time with you, I'm fine."

"Great! Let's start cleaning!"

One hour later, the house was completely spotless, the dishes were clean, and the table was set. It was a little ahead of time, but Blaine wanted everything to be perfect. Not only would Cooper be here tonight, but so would Goldie and Shania. Kurt had already met Cooper, of course, and had been instrumental in the two brothers getting closer together. He was also excited to hear the news his dads were hiding from him; he was sure he knew what it was now, but he wanted to hear it out of their own mouths.

When Bryan and David came through the door, Blaine helped them carry in the groceries. He looked in the bags and saw they were having spaghetti and meatballs. He knew it was an easy dish to make for multiple people, but he was horrible at cooking, which he must have gotten from David being his biological father.

"Kurt, do you know how to cook?" Bryan asked, hoping for at least one person in the house to be able to help him.

"I love cooking!" Kurt replied. "I always helped my mom make dinner when I was little and then I had to take over when she died. What do you need me to do?"

"Could you start getting water boiling for the spaghetti and get the sauce ready to make in a pan also?"

"Of course," Kurt replied, finally happy to be bonding with at least one of Blaine's parents. Blaine smiled at the way Kurt seemed to be so excited about cooking. He was happy to know he wouldn't have to deal with any of that when they moved in together and got married; he also wouldn't have to worry about starving to death. It was a win-win situation for him.

"Come on, dad. Let's leave our men to their fun."

Kurt and Bryan both stuck their tongues out at David and Blaine, who walked out of the kitchen and into the living room laughing. At that moment, the doorbell rang and the door was soon opened and Cooper came into the room.

"I'm home!" he announced, walking in and giving David and Blaine hugs. "I smell food. I'm going to go to the kitchen."

**KURT**

Kurt heard the doorbell and then heard someone come into the house. He also heard a familiar voice, as apparently Bryan did. He walked over, almost at a run, as soon as the kitchen door opened and wrapped Cooper up in a hug. Kurt smiled at the two before turning back to the food. However, he was soon scooped up from behind in a bear hug.

"How's my brother's lovely boyfriend doing?" he asked. He obviously hadn't heard about the breakup or really didn't care.

"Hi Cooper. How's Hollywood going? Did you manage to get your role back in the Transformers movie after making the video with Blaine?"

"That's for supper, kid. I'll tell you all about my work then. For now, I wanna hear about you. What's New York been like?"

"Oh, it's been…interesting…to say the least," Kurt said. He started telling Cooper everything; he told him about living with Rachel, and working with Isabelle, and going to all the fun parties he gets invited to. He told him about going to Callbacks all the time and singing once or twice in front of the crowd with Rachel. When he was finished, he noticed that the sauce was boiling. He quickly stirred it and turned the heat down on it.

"Well, I think the spaghetti and sauce are both done. How soon before Goldie and Shania are getting here?"

"About 20 minutes. We'll just keep the food on the stove until they get here," Bryan said, smiling at Kurt. "Thanks for the help. You can go join Blaine in the living room if you want to. I'll be there shortly."

Kurt walked in and sat down on the couch next to Blaine, who put an arm around Kurt. When Bryan and Cooper came in to the room, they all sat around talking to each other. They talked about Cooper and his job, which he decided he wanted to talk about before dinner. That was mostly what was talked about until Goldie and Shania showed up at the door. However, they were not alone. Standing just behind them was the one person nobody in the room could stand: Goldie's grandmother, Jane.

**BLAINE**

Blaine's jaw dropped open when he saw that Mrs. Forrest was here. He was one of her least favorite people, as was Cooper, because they were the children that Goldie had had for his dads. He almost went over and shut the door in her face, but being the (sometimes) polite person he was, he let her in. He then made his way to the kitchen to set another place at the table and to get away from the conversations that would ensue. He first ushered Kurt to follow him, so that Kurt wouldn't feel awkward around the new people.

Kurt followed him in there and stared getting everything set up for the supper. After a few minutes, though, he had to bring up the foul mood he had felt in the living room.

"Okay, so who was that older lady, and why did everybody seem to dislike she was here?" he asked Blaine, wanting to talk and know what was going on.

"Her name is Jane Forrest. She only allows me to call her Mrs. Forrest, though. She is Goldie's grandmother, and she is a huge bigot. She doesn't think my dads should have the ability to be fathers or procreate with a surrogate because they are gay. She uses me as an example, that just because I'm gay shows that being raised by two gay people turns you gay."

"But Cooper isn't gay…"

"Exactly. She would dote on Cooper if he weren't the son of two gay guys. She likes to pretend he isn't there most of the time. I'm surprised he didn't walk into the kitchen with us. Anyway, the woman was Goldie. She's extremely nice, and I love her to death. She's always there for me when I need to talk to a motherly figure. The little girl with her is her daughter Shania. She had her on her own a while after having Coop and me. I'll introduce you formally when dinner starts."

They didn't have much time to wait because soon everyone else filed into the kitchen. "Sit by me," Blaine whispered to Kurt, who didn't need to be told twice. Blaine looked at Cooper, who came around and sat on the other side of Kurt almost immediately. Bryan and David both nodded their approval to Blaine, telling him in silence that he did a good job by not letting Jane get to sit next to him.

"Okay," Blaine said, deciding it was time to introduce Goldie and Shania, at least. "Goldie, Shania, Mrs. Forrest, this is my wonderful boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my family, for all intents and purposes."

"Hello," Kurt said, shaking their hands. Jane seemed a little upset that she had to take his hand.

"Oh joy, another gay person in my life," she said.

"Ignore her," Blaine whispered, but Kurt pretended he hadn't heard anything. He had become good at this all those years in high school.

"So, is there a reason we're all here tonight?" he asked, knowing there was. He winked at Blaine discreetly, who smiled back at him, and then they both looked up as Bryan and David stood up.

"Yes, actually there is," Bryan said. He smiled at David and took his hand, "We decided we wanted another child…so we called Goldie and we did the surrogacy thing again. And we found out a month ago that she was pregnant. A week ago she went to the doctor, and…there were two heartbeats. We're having twins!"

Blaine obviously wasn't expecting that much. He jumped up, super excited, and hit his head on the chandelier. He was then knocked unconscious, and everyone was soon huddled around him, trying to see if he would be okay.


	13. Unexpected Surprise

**Here we go for another chapter! Will have some from Cooper's point of view this time (: Hope you guys like!**

**COOPER**

Cooper couldn't believe what was going on. He knew that his dads had invited Goldie and Shania over, but he thought it was just for a friendly little family gathering. He hadn't expected to hear that he was going to be a big brother again. He was trying to put all of this into perspective when he saw Blaine jump up and knock himself out. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at this, but couldn't help it once he saw that Blaine was okay.

He walked over to where Blaine was just now beginning to open his eyes. Cooper let the laughs come out now, not sure what was funnier: the fact that his dads were having two more babies, or the fact that Blaine had knocked himself out over it. He stopped laughing when Bryan slapped him on the back of the head.

"It's not funny," Bryan told his eldest son. "He could have really hurt himself."

David was already examining his son. Being a doctor, he was very protective of everything his children did. He was examining his eyes and determined that he was fine for now.

"I want you to go lie down on the couch, Blaine," David said, helping him up. "And no arguing," he said, as Blaine started to open his mouth. "You can't sleep, though. You might have a concussion. I'll come check on you later, okay?"

Cooper stopped laughing as his dads carried Blaine out to the couch and took his seat at the table again. He watched Kurt and nodded, telling him he could go join Blaine out there. Kurt didn't take telling twice. He left the kitchen and went to join Blaine in the living room as David and Bryan came back into the kitchen.

"Okay, now," Cooper started, glad that Blaine and Kurt weren't in there, "Are you two really thinking about having more kids? Do you think you can handle twins?"

"Why are you so upset?" David asked, worried that maybe him and Bryan had made the wrong choice by not talking to their sons about it first.

"I'm not upset, I just want to make sure you two are making the best decision for you. I'm not here anymore and Blaine's going to be going to college next year…" Cooper stopped as he thought about what he just said. "That's what this is all about isn't it? You two can't stand to think that your babies are both going to be gone."

"Well, yes and no," Bryan admitted, taking David's hand in his own. "We are going to be sad that both of our sons will be gone, but we really did want a big family. We know what we are doing son. Don't worry about us."

"Whatever you say, dads. Whatever you say."

"Well, this was lovely. I think we should get going though," Goldie said. "Sorry this didn't go the way we hoped. Hopefully we can get together more often now that I'll be in town for a while."

"Yeah, I like your house and my brothers," Shania said, smiling and looking up at Bryan and David. "Thanks for having us."

"Let's go," Jane said, leading the way out to the living room and out the door.

**KURT**

Kurt had been extremely worried when he saw Blaine knock himself out. It was reassuring to know that David was a doctor and knew what he was doing. He sat on the couch with Blaine, stroking his hair that wasn't gelled up at the moment. It was nice to run his hands through Blaine's curly hair. It felt really good.

"Are you feeling better, babe?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine.

"Yeah, but my head hurts. I'm gonna ask my dad if I can have some medicine. I don't know what I can take if I have a concussion."

"Tylenol," Kurt answered almost immediately. "Ibuprofen is a blood thinner and that could make the bruise start bleeding. Definitely take Tylenol. Do you want me to go get you some?"

"Let's wait till everyone leaves."

As the words left Blaine's mouth, Jane walked out the front door. Goldie and Shania stopped by the couch to say goodbye to Blaine and Kurt, who shook their hands. Blaine gave Shania a hug from the couch, and she planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"I like you," she whispered. "You make Blaine happy."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered back, smiling at her. "Maybe we can all hang out sometime."

"Yay!" Shania said, walking out the door with her mom. She had always wanted to do something fun with Blaine, and now she was going to get to.

"That was nice of you," Blaine said.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a nice guy. Now, how about some Tylenol?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt walked into the kitchen and got two extra strength Tylenols and a glass of water. Blaine knew Kurt was the best person in the world for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**BLAINE**

As Blaine thought about Kurt, an idea popped into his mind. His brother was here, anyway, so why not do it now? He had already given Kurt a promise ring he had made, and he had picked out another ring, too. He had been waiting for the perfect time to give it to him, though. After their fight, he thought about returning it, though, because he wasn't sure when he would get to use it.

He had kept it in his pocket at all times, because he never knew when the perfect moment would come up. When Kurt came back into the room, followed by his dads and Cooper, he knew it was the perfect time. He let Kurt help him with the medicine, all the while hiding the box up his shirt sleeve.

"Here you go. Swallow," Kurt ordered. Blaine did as he was told, taking the medicine down in one gulp.

"Thanks hon," Blaine said smiling. He puckered up his lips and Kurt kissed him. He heard snickering and knew it must be from Cooper. "Ah shut it Coop. You're just jealous." He stuck his tongue out at his brother as he threw a couch cushion at him.

"Okay, that's enough," Bryan said. "That's an expensive couch! Let's be nice." This caused everyone else in the room to burst out laughing; well, except Kurt. He understood how well you needed to take care of things like this.

"Kurt, can you help me up, please?" Blaine said, deciding it was now or never.

"Sure, what for?" Kurt replied.

"Just trust me."

Kurt shrugged and helped Blaine into a sitting position. When Blaine was able to get comfortable, he started talking and playing with his shirt sleeve.

"Kurt, there's something I need to say, and I need for you, and everyone else in here," he looked at everyone, "to let me say it and not interrupt me until I'm done. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Great. Umm…"

It took Blaine a while to figure out what he was going to say. He didn't know how best to state it.

"Well, Kurt, you know you are the most amazing person in the world for me. I know I messed up when I cheated on you, and I feel horrible about it. However, you were able to forgive me and take me back, which I will be forever grateful for. You have changed me, Kurt, and I will never be able to pay you back for everything you have given me. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you, and, well, do you care if I sing to you?"

Kurt had tears in his eyes by now, so he shook his head no, that he didn't mind. Blaine grabbed his guitar from behind the couch and began to play a familiar tune. Kurt knew it from the first few notes, and burst into even more tears as he knew what was going on now.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go-o-oh_

_No one will know-oh-oh_

_Come on, girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow-oh-oh_

_Shots of patron, and it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you._

As Blaine finished his song, he put the guitar down and grabbed the box out of his sleeve. He got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a gold ring with a diamond in the middle. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't very small, either. He had tears in his own eyes now, and the next words were almost unintelligible because the tears were coming faster now.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?"

Those were the last words Kurt heard before he saw spots in front of his eyes and he blacked out.


End file.
